


Ouma Kokichi and Kaito Momota: Killing Game Busters 2

by Browa123



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Major Endgame Spoilers, Sort of a reincarnation AU?, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: They say the end is only just the begining.





	1. Those Who Have Reawakened

Kaede Akamatsu gasps for air.

She sits up in a pile of boulders, rocks and dust, gathering her surroundings. She's alive. She's breathing. Bright light filters through the world of ruin around her. How is this possible? She knows she had died, executed for killing - "Hey" Rantaro Amami... he's alive to, and walking toward her, and she can't help but burst into tears, crying apologies into his chest once he gets close enough for her to grab. Amami pulls Akamatsu into a deeper hug and strokes her hair, telling her it's alright.

Soon, others arrive from the rubble and dust. "How ironic, the man who wanted to die lives again, despite having no reason to" Hoshi mutters under his breath, pulling at his hat. "It appears everyone.... is returning from their unfortunate fates" Toujou adds, unsure of what to think. She had failed her task to her people, after all. One by one, they arise from the destruction around them, Kiibo being the last to emerge from the dust.

"Where's Yumeno-san!?" Chabashira immediately spits after everyone had gathered. "Atua tells that Yumeno is safe with everyone else who survived this event" Yonaga says, looking to the heavens with closed eyes. "Survived.... I suppose that means everyone here died within the killing game, and everyone absent survived" Amami reasons. "There's so many..." Akamatsu mutters. "At the most, there were only three survivors" Kiibo tells the group. "Then, Yumeno-san made it out alive?" Chabashira adds. Kiibo nods. "Yumeno-san, Harukawa-san and Saihara-san managed to escape this academy with their lives thanks to everyone's effort" the robot confirms.The students look among each other, murmuring.

"Uhm..... excuse me!"

Shirogane had spoken up, raising her hand. "I.....have a lot to explain, please hear a plain girl like me out one last time, and think of me as you will when I'm done...." The Cosplayer calls out bowing her head as everyone turns to her. "I owe this, to all of you. Saihara-kun has taught me that this world of fiction is more real and true than the world outside. This loss is real and I have been insensitive to you real feelings and I hope my explanation of this world will be an apology worth being the incarnation of the mastermind" she states. "Incarnation?" "Mastermind?" "Fiction?" The students mutter.

And then, Shirogane explains. The killing game, fiction, reality, the outside world... everything. Dangan Ronpa, the fifty three seasons, and how it continued to persist and may still do so. Everyone listened intently, all together except one, who had begun to leave as he had gotten the information he needed. Ouma walks to the end wall, the feeling of freedom pulling him forward. Step by step, inch by inch... he was free, but he still had work to do. "Dangan Ronpa...." he mutters.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

A hand grabs Ouma's shoulder and turns him around. "Momota-chan" Ouma says flatly to the other. "Come on, what are you up to this time?" Momota says response. "I don't expect Momota-chan to understand. But this happy, friendly lovey dovey yay we're alive thing with so many killers is not for me. I'm going to go make my second chance worth it" Ouma response. "And you're still doing it alone, despite everything that happened. I thought it already bit you in the ass hard enough the first time" the astronaut growls.(

"My working alone didn't "bite me in the ass" as you so kindly put it, Momota-chan. No, the mastermind used my own lie against me, that's what... Ahem..... bit me in the ass" Ouma hisses in turn. "It was because you were alone that Shirogane took advantage of your lie so easily, you know. If you had someone to fuckin' back you during that, it wouldn't have ended the way it did" Momota points out with a huff. Reading that script aquainted him to Ouma's thought pattern, though he still couldn't understand it. Meanwhile, Ouma had gone silent at the accusation. " Momota takes pause. Ouma had mentioned his second chance.

Look man, you're a fuckin' asshole, there's no denying that, but watching you go out there alone like this is not something I'm standing for. Where you're going, I'll follow you" Momota decides. He reaches for Ouma's hand, but the leader doesn't take it. "I'm going to end it" he says darkly. "End it? The killing game is over?" Momota tilts his head. "I'm going to end Dangan Ronpa. I'm going to finish what Saihara-chan started. I'm going to make it up to him for finishing what we had started ourselves" the determination in Ouma's voice, similar to what he had said and how it was said in his last moments.

"I'll come with you too! Shuuichi is my partner, and I wanna carry through for him! And if it means being partners with your twink ass, then I guess we'll have to be partners too!" Momota roars with his own determination, a grin spreading on his face. Ouma looks him up and down sceptically. "...... alright fine. It doesn't mean I trust you" Momota thinks on his words. "Feeling is mutual. But it took a crazy plan to end the killing game, it'll take a crazier one to end all of them"

"Crazy plans.... nishishi~! I have plenty of those!" Ouma spouts "That's the Oumichi I know!" Momota gives a thumbs up as Ouma goes silent. Oumichi.... it's a nickname, a silly and stupid one but..... Oumichi..... it echos in his head a bit. Momota holds his hand out to shake with the leader. "Well come on, partner! Let's go end Dangan Ronpa!" He declares. "For our beloved Saihara-chan" "For Shuuichi" they echo to each other. For eveyone, they think. Ouma reaches....

Ouma takes Momota's hand.

And together, the unlikely partnership now formed, the Astronaut and the Supreme Leader leave the Gifted Inmates Academy hand in hand, and intentions solidified. Together, they would end Dangan Ronpa, and stop death. Together, they were going to change the world. Ouma had never felt a "together" like this in a long time. He tightly grips Momota's hand, the silly nickname ringing in his head. He likes it.

If they had stuck around long enough, maybe they could have seen the discovery of a certain detective's now giant hat retrieved from the rubble...


	2. Making Bonds to Last an Afterlife

Momota and Ouma leave the rubble of the school behind.

There was nothing left for them in that world, and with their mission solidified, the two head out to face the world head on. A long road lay ahead of them, and at the end of it would be their greatest challenge. Dangan Ronpa would not be easy to defeat. The sun sets, night falls and the two find some very tall grass to rest behind. Everything in this world is much larger than they thought it would be, that's for sure. Trees and flowers towered over every step and now acted as a suitable shelter for the night ahead.

"Alright Oumichi, drop and give me fifty"

"I'm sorry, what?" Ouma turns with a bewildered look on his face. "You heard me. We worked our legs a lot today, but that's useless unless you move the rest of your body too!" The astronaut declares, leaving the shelter and dropping on all fours. "Eh!? But Momo-chan, we walked all day today and I'm tired!" Ouma whines in return. "That's no excuse. You're going to waste your new body if you don't train it properly. Come here, let's do it together" Momota says in a commanding yet friendly tone.

"Ugh.... fine. But you better do your share too, I'll be counting" the leader tells him to his face before getting into position. And thus returned the nightly training regimins, now with a fourth member to the workout crew Momota knew. "I wonder if, wherever Shuuichi and Harumaki are, they still do this every night, I sure hope so..." Momota sighs. "Every night!?" Ouma bursts, sweating and wobbling on his arms as he tries to keep up.

He kind of reminds him of when Saihara started nightly training. He can't help but smile at the thought. Ouma isn't Saihara or Harukawa though. He's his own person. Though, he's still lost, just like they were. Maybe it's that realization that brought Momota to go along with his plans in the end, he can't help but think he can do something to help the leader like he did his friends. "Hey moron! Quit spacing out and move your ass! You don't have any dumb disease anymore and you're only at ten!" Then again, Ouma is still Ouma, and it's going to take a lot for him to open up the way he did in that exisal hangar.

"Ah fine, I'm on it, no need to whine" They both did their honest fifty, and Ouma collapses to the ground exausted. "Ugh, I'm beat. Can we sleep now?" He whines. Momota nods and they head into the grass shelter. The night is filled with soft snores and silence as the two Reawakened cuddle for warmth. If he had time, Momota would have shown Ouma the stars and constellations. Stars he still wanted to reach. It was too late for that though. For now he slept.

The next morning comes with bright sunlight and shaking ground.

Both were awakened to the very ground rumbling under them, yet going further away. There was something big nearby, enough to shake the ground. Hoping it's not another exisal after all this time, Ouma peeks out of the shelter nearby to find the grass flattened against the ground in a large pattern. Momota peeks out too. "The hell? Is this place like crowded with giant stuff?" He says tiredly. "I guess. Whatever came through here nearly crushed our shelter with us in it, though" Ouma huffs.

"I wonder where it headed off to. Think we should follow it?" Both think on the thought before Ouma begins following the footprints wordlessly. Not wanting to be left behind, Momota follows. They walk and follow the crushed grass and disturbed dirt until Ouma runs smack into a large wall.

"Aww, just when we were catching up to whatever it was! Stupid wall..." The leader huffs, turning to Momota. He's frozen in place, like he's trying to make his lips move, but can't. "Momo-chan?" Ouma tilts his head. The astronaut's trembling finger points up at something looming above Ouma. The ground shakes violently and a dark shadow is now over them. It wasn't a wall, Ouma had run into, it was a shoe. And the leader has no time to register the giant, pale hand coming at both of them.

"Oh no..." Ouma mouths before he's engulfed in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Nishishi! It's not you can come back from the dead without concequences, right~?
> 
> If you need a size reference on how big (or shall I say smol) the Reawakened are, just look to the plushies of the students scattered around the Monokubs couch during announcements.
> 
> Hooray for more silly self indulgence in giant/tiny fics!


End file.
